Life after death
by orange twilight
Summary: After meeting Maria, Chloe's step sister, Lex finally believes that things may be looking up for once, that is until Lana disappears and sudden;y Lex is the center of attention. rated PG13 for future chapters.


Life after death.

"_This is a story about love,_

_The woman I loved is … dead." Moulin Rouge._

Lex woke with a jump. 'Wow what a dream'. He wiped his hand across his sweaty brow, and tried to steady his shaky breathing. 'It was just a dream'. He thought trying to reassure himself. 'But it felt so real'.

-

"See you later mum." Clark said walking out of the house.

"Bye Clark, oh and Clark be careful okay?"

"I promise mum." Clark said and walked out into the bright and sunny summer evening. Martha stood rooted to the spot as she watched her supernatural son leave, Jonathon walked up behind her and put hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

-

Lex had a weird day, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was sat in his study working on some reports, but his mind was far away. A knock at the door brought him back with a bump.

"Come in." He watched the door open and Clark walk in. "Hey Clark, what brings you around so late?"

"I need to talk to you Lex."

"Sure, have a seat." He gestured for Clark to sit in front of his desk. He waited for Clark to sit before carrying on. "So what's bothering you?"

"Well it's more something that has been bothering Chloe."  
"How did I know Miss Sullivan's name would crop up? What does she want to know?"

"Well you'll be surprised to know that it isn't about Luthercorp."

"Well that is a relief."

"Maybe not, she wants to know something slightly more, umm … personal."

"Now I 'm intrigued, if not slightly worried."

"She's got this favour to ask you, and I just want to say that I don't..."

"Don't worry Clark I won't hold you personally responsible."

"Right, okay … umm she has this step sister."

"Maria? Yes?"

"How do you know about Maria?"

"It is in my interests to know about the residents of Smallville who work for me."

"Oh her dad right, well anyway she's coming to visit and she's kinda umm … a fan of yours."

"Right, well there is a first time for everything I suppose."

"Chloe was wondering if you could maybe take Maria out one night."

"Well I'll have to check my schedule but I'm sure something could be arranged."

"Really?" Clark asked shocked.

"We'll see."

"Thanks Lex."

"Oh Clark, next time get Chloe to ask, I'm really not that much of a monster." Lex smiled to Clark and watched him leave.

-

Clark used his super speed and raced back to the Talon, to tell Chloe about his success. Slowing down he reached the Talon and went in. Lana looked up in surprise when she saw Clark enter, she walked over to him, with a coffee pot in her hand.

"Hey Clark you were quick."

"Yeah, Lex is a push over when you know how to handle him."

"Well maybe you should tell me some of your secrets he's coming over tomorrow for a meeting."

"Oow scary." He smiled to her and made his way over where Chloe and Pete were sitting.

"Hey guys I'm back." He said sitting down next to Pete, he looked over to Chloe.

"What did he say?" Chloe asked her eyes brimming with excitement.

"Well he said he'd have to check his schedule but he'd see what he can do."

"How do you do it Clark?" Pete asked impressed.

"A magician never revels his secrets."

"Just wait until I tell Maria, she will be so excited, I can't wait to see her."

"So is she your mums first child right?" Pete asked confused.

"Yeah, you see she married years ago when she was young because some guy, Maria's father, got her pregnant. But the marriage didn't work and they split up, by that time Maria was about 6 and she decided to stay with her father, and mum moved out here from Metropolis and met dad, and the rest as they say is history." Chloe explained to Pete.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Clark asked.

"A few years ago when her dad died, she went off to uni and after working in Metropolis for a while she's decided to come back here and get to know her other family."

"And it's got nothing to do with a certain, rich young bachelor that lives in Smallville?" Pete asked with a smile.

"Pete! I'm sure I'll be able to improve her taste in men soon enough."

"Not that there is anything wrong with Lex." Clark added, feeling the need to stick up for his closest friend.

"What is it with you and Lex anyway Clark?" Chloe asked. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Chloe!" Pausing for a minute he continued. "What time does your sister get here?"

"Her coach is due in at about 1pm tomorrow, anybody want to join me in meeting her then that's where I'll be."

"Yeah I'll see you there." Clark said. "But now I've got to get home, see you later" Clark said as he got up and left.

-

Chloe took a short detour on the way home to thank Lex; she knew that he didn't have to do it.

"Hi Lex" Chloe said entering his study.

"Chloe this is a surprise. Please sit down."

"Thanks."

"Now what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to meet my sister, and umm I was wondering."

"Here it comes."

"Can you send a limo to pick her up?"

"Why?"  
"Well I just wanted something special for when she arrives, please."  
"Okay, what time."

"About 1pm at the coach station, thank you."

"Okay it will be there."

-

Martha was sat up waiting for Clark to return she couldn't sleep without knowing that he was okay.

"Hi mum." He said when he saw he sat in the front room.

"Oh Clark your home."

"I told you I'd be fine."

"I know but it is a mothers job to worry, so how did it go?"

"I passed."

"Oh Clark that's fantastic." She said jumping up and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh and mum Chloe's step sister Maria is coming into town tomorrow is it alright if I go with Chloe to pick her up?"

"Yeah as long as you get all your chores done first."

"Night mum." Clark said and headed up stairs.

-

Lex was mesmerized the instant he saw her enter the Talon, her beauty captivated him in a way he'd never felt before, their eyes met and they just stared at each other neither one able to move.

"Lex! Lex are you listening to me?" Lana asked him; reluctantly he took his eyes away from her and focused on what Lana was saying.

"Sorry Lana what did you say?"

"I was talking about the plans I had in mind for increasing profit."

"Right yeah, they sounded good go ahead."

"Really?"  
"Yeah I know that the Talon is safe in your hands."  
"Thanks Lex."

Lex got up and headed for the door.

"Lex, Lex wait." He heard someone shout to him; he looked around and saw Chloe waving to him. Looking at his watch he decided that he could spare a few minutes to talk to her, he walked over smiling.

"Lex this is my step sister Maria." Chloe said pointing to the woman sat to her left.

"Its nice to meet you, how are you finding Smallville?" Lex asked, he was surprised that he'd managed it considering how beautiful she was, he recognised her the minute he'd seen her it was the woman he'd seen enter the Talon only a few minutes ago.

"It's a bit smaller than I'm used to but it seems nice." She said he instantly captivated her again; there was something about him, a presence.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get used to it, I know I have." He looked down at his watch. "I've got go but I look forward to seeing you again some time." Lex turned to leave.

"Lex wait a minute, what are you doing tonight?" Maria had learned the hard way, that the best way to get what you want is to ask straight out, and she wasn't letting Lex Luther slip through her grasp.

"Tonight?" He asked shocked by her frankness. "Not much, why?" He asked now slightly suspicious, he'd almost let his guard down.

"Well I'd love to get to meet some of Chloe's other friends."

"Hey that's a good idea Maria" Chloe joined in. "Lex why don't we come over to yours later tonight for a meal?"

"Umm okay, 8pm?"

"Sounds good, I'll tell Clark and Pete and we'll see you there."

Lex left a little bemused it's the first time he'd ever felt like that.

"Wow Maria I can't believe you just did that." Chloe exclaimed.

"Did what?"

"Spoke to Lex like that, imposing your self on him."

"Well he didn't seem to mind, and besides I'm sure your learn little sister that when a guy like Lex walks into your life it's no time to be shy."

"You like him then?"  
"You could say that."

-

Pete and Clark were walking towards Lex's mansion; Chloe and Maria were following not far behind.

"Wow Lex is one lucky man." Pete said impressed.

"I know she's beautiful."

"You could say that and so much more, man if only I was a few years older."

Clark laughed. Turning and walking backwards, he called out to Chloe.

"How did you get him to agree Chloe, you know what he's like."

"Hey don't thank me, Maria here worked her magic charm."

"Well done Maria, he must like you."

"I hope so."

Pete and Clark slowed down letting Chloe and Maria catch them up.

"What's he like? Chloe's told me that you two are pretty close." Maria asked Clark.

"Lex, he's tough to describe, but he's defiantly a friend and a good one, but I know he looks for people who don't judge by his fathers past, they aren't alike at all, but some people can't see that."

"I'm not interested in his father or his money."

"Then I think you two will get on just fine."

-

Clark had stayed behind to help Lex. They were sat in his front room on a black leather sofa.

"That was some evening." Clark said

"Wasn't it, what do you think of her Clark?" He asked desperately needing his opinion, as he was too clouded by his feelings for her to tell.

"She seemed to really like you. What do you think about her?"

"I don't know if I've felt like this about anyone before."

"What? Do you love her?" Clark tentatively asked

"I don't know if I can love someone."

"What do you mean, you can't love someone? Of course you can."

"Oh Clark you would say that you're an idealist, but in my world, love is a weakness and I can't afford to have any weaknesses."

"Why?"  
"Because, just because, that's how it's always been."

"Oh"

"Don't go feeling sorry for me."

"But your father, he loved."

"Yeah he loved my mother and look how that ended, love is made to die, it's made to hurt you."

"He loves you."

"Clark, you can't even begin to understand what it's like."

"Are you going to see Maria again?"  
"Well that's the thing I'd really like to but I don't know."

"Lex you should give love a chance, you deserve some happiness."

-

The next day, Chloe and Clark were sat in a quiet corner of the Talon they had managed to ditch the others and were concentrating on how to get Lex and Maria together.

"Come on Chloe you must have better ideas than that, Lex would see straight through it."

"Well I haven't heard you come up with anything better." Chloe challenged him.

"Well actually, I have been thinking. If Lana tells us the days that Lex is coming into the Talon for meetings and stuff then we could make sure that Maria just happens to be here as well."

"Hmm that's not bad but we need to get them on their own, maybe lock them together somewhere."

"You are evil."

"Thank you, so what do you say?"

"Okay but how?"

"If you get Maria to his mansion, me and Pete will do the rest."

"Chloe, tell me."

"I've got a plan, but I need to speak to Pete before I tell you."

"Okay I'll meet you two at the torch later." Clark left Chloe to her evil schemes.

-

Chloe and Pete were sitting in the Torch office.

"No way Chloe, I'm not helping Lex."

"Well then do it for Maria, you like her right?"

"Yes I like Maria that's the whole point, she deserves better than Lex."

"Alright you name someone better than Lex." Chloe ordered

Pete sat in silence for a moment.

"There see you can't." Chloe said triumphantly.

"Well I'm having no part in it."

Clark could hear them arguing as he entered through the door.

"You two arguing again." He said and smiled as he saw the look of anger on Chloe's face.

"Clark your on my side right?" Chloe asked

"No way Clark is so on my side." Pete fought back.

"Whoa, time out you two, what's going on?"  
"Well Pete won't help us get Lex and Maria together."

"To right I won't, you know what I think about Lex."

"I'm on Chloe's side Pete, everyone deserves to be happy, even Lex Luther."

"See Pete I told you."

"How could you Clark?" Pete asked in disbelief

"You have to move on, you can't keep blaming Lex for what Lionel did to your father"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me Clark, I thought you of all people understood, well you know what you two can have Lex I don't care." Pete got up and stormed out of the office. Chloe and Clark sat in silence for a minute until Clark said.

"Opps."

"You could say that, I think your Lex obsession went just a little too far."

"Hey, I'm not obsessed, it's just I'm the only person who seems to think he's human."

"Sorry, your right, as always, are you going to go and find Pete?"  
"I will later, but I think I'm right, he needs to let go."

"Yeah but that's easier said then done."

"Chloe Sullivan's words of wisdom, what would I do with out them?"

"I think your foot would just permanently live in your mouth." She said and smiled, Clark returned her smile.

"That's what I love about you Chloe, your honesty, but back to the business in hand, Lex and Maria."

"Yeah what are we going to do with those two? You know I think your idea might work, to begin with."  
"What the chance meetings at the Talon?"  
"Yeah, Maria's not afraid to ask for what she wants, we could let them take it from there."

"I'll talk to Lana, and let you know."  
"Okay thanks Clark, I'd better go and see if I can find him."

-

Pete sat alone in the deserted cafeteria; he hated the way that Clark always favoured Lex over everyone else. 'Why can't he understand?' Pete thought, normally he could talk to Clark about anything and everything, and it had been that way for as long as he could remember, but since the accident on the bridge, things had changed between them. Clark was becoming more distant and was spending more and more time with Lex, it was as if he didn't care about him or Chloe. It was useless to try to talk to Chloe about it; she was too clouded by her feelings towards Clark to ever see what his friendship with Lex was doing to him. Pete found himself alone more often as the months had worn on.

"Pete?" A voice by the door asked.

"Yeah, what do you want Whitney?"

"Have you seen Lana?"

"Nope, you might want to try the Talon."

"I already have, and I've been to her house." Worried, Whitney came and sat next to Pete.

"Where did you last see her?"

"In the Talon at about lunch time she was meant too meet me after she got off, and that was hours ago."

"Smallville's latest mystery." Pete said and smiled, Whitney however didn't return his smile. "You're serious huh?"

"Yeah it's not like her to disappear."

"Do you want me to organise the troops and see if we can find her?"

"Would you Pete? That would be great, I'm probably worrying about nothing, but we do live in Smallville."

-

Before Clark could get out of the door Pete had already come running in with Whitney in tow. Chloe and Clark looked surprised too see Pete, they knew that his sudden reappearance could only mean bad news, Pete would never let an argument get in the middle of something important. Whitney looked worried and upset, it had too be Lana.

"Lana's missing." Whitney explained in a horse whisper.

"Yeah, Whitney can't find her and he wants our help too look for her."

"Sure we're on board." Chloe said reassuringly.

"I haven't forgiven you guys, but this is important." Pete said gravely, Clark and Chloe understood. Without another word, they left the office and separated arranging to meet at Clark's barn later.

-

Maria took a deep breath and rang the bell to Lex's mansion, she hoped that her unexpected visit was okay, but she needed to see him again, she ached to see his charismatic smile. She was slightly taken aback when his butler answered. 'Duh he's rich.' She thought to herself, she had honestly tried to forget who he was.

"Can I help you?" The butler asked.

"I need to see Mr Luther." Maria said trying to sound important.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but I will wait as long as I have too." 'Damn that sounded too needy' Maria thought angrily. The butler showed her into the study and told her to wait. The doors closed with a bang, she looked around at the paintings that hung on the wall. Lex silently opened the door and came in.

"This is an unexpected surprise." Lex said and smiled as Maria jumped and turned to face him, he liked to assert his authority in his own home. Maria blushed, and Lex felt his heart soften. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh Lex you scared me."

"Sorry, I have a habit of doing that." Lex walked closer to where Maria stood near his desk.

"I've come to warn you about Clark and Chloe." Maria said breaking the comfortable silence.

"What are they up to now?" Lex asked and leaned against his desk.

"They umm …" She stopped unable to form a coherent sentence, she looked at Lex leaning casually against his desk, and she knew that he was the one.

"Maria?" He asked bringing her back to Earth. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry," She said cringing, he'd seen her. "Clark and Chloe are trying to set us up, they think we'd make the perfect couple." She managed to stop herself before she said 'I think we would too.' And ruined everything.

"Oh they do now do they." Lex asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

'He's playing with me' Maria thought 'maybe he feels the same way.'

"Imagine that." She replied flirtatiously.

"Defiantly an interesting picture." Lex glanced at his watch, and frowned. "I'm sorry but I have a meeting to go too, maybe we could meet up later and plan how to get our own back on them?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Talon in a couple of hours?"

"I'll be there."

-

When Lex arrived, the Talon was in chaos, slowly picking his way through the crowd he walked over to one of girls serving coffee. Maria watched him from a distant corner, she watched him closely as he went round and talked to various people, she watched his body language and the gestures he used when talking to different people, he completely fascinated her, as a subject and as a man. Her psychology degree was helping her to get an insight into his mind. It truly was an interesting place, not only watching Lex but also the way people reacted around him. How they changed when confronted with a person they could never hope to compete with. After talking to Clark, he spotted her sat in the corner, and made his way over to her.

"Hey, I guess you've heard what's going on."

"Straight to business." She said and smiled he returned her smile, but there was a sadness in his eyes that Maria noticed, he cared a lot more than people gave him credit for, Lana's disappearance was eating him up. "It's really got to you hasn't it?" She decided to be brave and go straight for broke.

"It has, I've known Lana for quite a while, she's one of a kind."

"What are you going to do?"

"What ever I can, I've already contacted various law enforcement agency's."

"Do you want to go out and search?" Maria asked, she felt a little guilty about trying to use the situation to get closer to Lex.

"Yeah, you don't have to come."

"Don't be silly, I know her well enough to be worried about her."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that …"

"I know."

-

They had spent a frantic hour searching the back roads of Smallville. Maria had learned more and more about Lex and how important the people in his life were, Clark and his friends played an essential role in keeping him human.

"Wow for a town that has only one road of shops, there sure are a lot of back roads." She said trying to break the silence trying to fit into his unusual life.

"I know there are just too many places to disappear." Lex stared out into the early evening gloom; a thick fog had come out of nowhere and had reduced the visibility to virtually nothing.

"That fog came up quick, I can hardly see, are we going back now?" Maria longed to be inside and sat in front of a roaring fire.

"I'll drop you off if you want, but I'll probably come back out."

"I don't mind staying out here …" Maria began but she was surprised when Lex cut her off.

"I know what you are trying to do, a pretty face doesn't trick me, you might as well go back to where ever you came from, you'll get nothing out of me." Lex said he was practically shouting in a desperate rage. He slammed the cars breaks and they came to a sudden halt. Maria was shocked by Lex's outburst but Chloe had warned her about it and that she would have to prove herself over and over again, before he would ever except her. This was her first test and she didn't intend to lose. She deliberately keep him waiting for her reply, she figured that she knew how to play him, and so far she had been spot on.

"Why won't you let anyone even try and be friends with you?" She asked savagely going on the attack; she could see that her response had surprised him, just what she wanted. "Why are you afraid of what you're feeling?" She didn't let him get a word in; she wanted to finish before her confidence faltered. "Why don't you want anyone near to you?" Maria thought that she knew the answer to most of the questions. He didn't want any friends as to him they were seen as weaknesses and people in general where only there to let you down, and too betray him. He's afraid of loving someone as the only true love he'd ever known had been snatched from him, to him to be loved was too leave your self open to hurt and pain. The answer to the last question she thought was the most difficult, she guessed an unhappy childhood, and insecurities was the answer but she knew that Lex would never tell her that. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before Lex floored the accelerator and sped down the old lanes until they reached Clarks barn.

"Get out." They were the only words he said to her, she did as he asked without saying another word, that wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She watched as his car disappeared into the darkness.

-

Clark had been gazing out of his telescope when he heard a car pull up, using his super speed he cautiously ran outside, he saw Maria get out of Lex's car and Lex drive off. He walked over to where Maria was stood on their drive.

"Maria." He called out she turned around in surprise and in relief.

"Clark."

"What are you doing? Why did Lex drive off?"

"Oh Clark I've ruined everything." She said with a tear in her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Clark here you are worrying about Lana, the last thing you need is me crying on your shoulder."

"Don't be silly, I've always been told that my shoulder is excellent for crying on, come up to the barn and tell Uncle Clark all about it."

"Thanks." Maria said half smiling.

-

After hearing Maria's side of the story Clark decided to confront Lex about his behaviour towards Maria and to get his side, he had gone to his mansion.

"Hey Clark." Lex said as he entered.

"Why did you blow up at Maria?" Clark asked getting straight to business.

"Clark Lana has been kidnapped."

"What? How do you know?"

"They contacted me, Lana's life is in my hands."

"Lex, oh god what do they want?"

"Something that no one will let me give."

"Who the police?"

"Yeah, and my father amongst others, but if I don't then Lana will die."

"What do the kidnappers want?" Clark asked dreading the answer.

"Me."

Clark stood in a stunned silence for a moment.

"Oh god." He said and sighed. "When did they contact you?"

"Before I even got to the Talon yesterday." He put his head in his hands, Maria was right when she had told Clark that this was really getting to him. "What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can."

"This was why you lost it with Maria, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Clark I don't want you to tell anyone about this, please."

"Okay, I promise, but I think Maria deserves to know."

"Who I tell is up to me, please leave it that way."

"Okay Lex you can trust me."

"I know, and I do."

"You're not on your own in this."

"I've never been more alone Clark. Nobody understands."

-

A/N Already working on chapter two, i would really love to know what you think.


End file.
